Late Last Night
by Inquisitive
Summary: FINISHED! Murder, mystery, and suspense. Who did it? You have to read to find out.
1. ch 1

Author: Inquisitive (Ink)

  


Rating: R

  


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. 

  


A/N[1]: I was having a bad day. This was the result. I need to go write something happy now! Sorry if the beginning's a bit confusing.

  


  


  


Late Last Night

  


  


  


ch. 1

  


"I think we should see other people." **Whispered**

  


  


"_But I... I love you._" **Confused**

  


  


"Please don't get upset. We just need a break from each other. We see each other every day, and I feel like I'm suffocating." **Begging**

  


  


"_You feel suffocated? I show you nothing but love and devotion, and you feel SUFFICATED?_" **Shouting**

  


  


**"**Please try and understand." **Cowering**

  


  


"_I do understand. I gave you two years of my life for nothing._" **Angry**

  


  


"It wasn't for nothing!" **Crying**

  


  


"_You used me._" **Accusing**

  


  


"No, I would never..." **Convincing**

  


  


Fingers close around his throat. He looks into his lovers face, his brown eyes pleading for mercy. Moments pass, and he begins jerking around, his lungs screaming for air.

  


  


"_That's what it feels like to be suffocated._" **Resolved**

  


  


Those words have just enough time to register in his slowly submerging consciousness, before everything goes black.

  


  


  


  


A/N[2]: Okay, here's the deal. This story is sort of confusing at the beginning, but it will make sense I promise. The story is all written, and I plan on posting as often as I can. Probably once every day until I have the whole story out. I feel like drawing out the suspense! Hehe. Just so everyone knows, this will most likely be my last authors note. I am not going to do shoutouts for each chapter, BUT! I promise to do them at the end! So please review! Love ya!

~Ink


	2. ch 2

Late Last Night

  


ch. 2

  


  


  


  


"... For as much as it has pleased Almighty God in his wise providence, to take out of this world the soul of our deceased brother, Adam Meyers, We therefore commit his body to the ground. Ashes to ashes dust to dust."

  


  


As the plain wooden box was slowly lowered into the ground, the small gathering of newsboys stood in heavy-hearted silence, mourning the loss of their friend.

  


One by one, each boy stepped forward and cast a hand full of earth into the grave.

  


  


After the ceremony, the boys began the long trudge back to the lodging house. Only two remained in the cemetery. Kid Blink was kneeling in front of the fresh grave, Dutchy came up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

  


  


"Are you okay Kid?" He asked quietly.

  


  


"I just can't believe he's gone." Blink said, holding back tears. "He was my best friend."

  


  


"I know how you feel." Dutchy murmured.

  


  


He knelt down and placed a single white daisy on the grave, next to the solitary red rose Blink had lain down reverently only moments before.

  


  


"I would do anything to have him back." Blink whispered.

  


  


One tear slipped down his face and landed on the rose, clinging to the fragile petals.

  


  


"I think we all would." Dutchy responded.

  


  


Unaware that they were doing it, at the exact same moment, both boys looked at the grave marker.

  


  


It was nothing fancy, just a simple wooden cross, which bore four letters, which would forever be remembered by the boys residing in the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.

  


  


Those for letters, were, M U S H.


	3. ch 3

Late Last Night

  


ch. 3

  


  


  


  


"Hey Sargent, I think I may have found something." Officer Murphy carefully lifted the small book with the stained cover up to eye level, and examined it more closely.

  


  


"Well, what is it?" Sargent O'Connor asked, becoming impatient.

  


  


"It looks like a diary, or a journal of some kind." Murphy replied, handing it to his superior.

  


  


"Let me get this strait Officer Murphy," The Sargent began. "We are here investigating a brutal murder, and all you can come up with for evidence is a notebook!?"

  


  


"I thought that the boy who wrote this might have written about the murder. They might even know who did it." Murphy argued.

  


  


"Newsboys are a very shifty group of individuals Murphy. It is very likely that they do not tell each other everything. Especially if one of them was befriending a criminal."

  


  


"With your permission sir, I would like to read it anyway. Maybe it can give us some clue as to what happened late last night."

  


  


"Alright, your right. It may very well contain the evidence we need, but it will probably end up being a waste of time." The Sargent answered. "In a case with no witnesses, and very little physical evidence, I can't believe we're pinning our hopes on a dirty, dog-eared notebook. But in any case, it's all yours Murphy, start reading."

  


  


"Yes sir." Officer Murphy answered, carefully opening to the first page of the notebook. "It starts, May 21, 1900..."

  


  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


May 21, 1900

  


  


It feels weird, opening a notebook and finding it blank. I just got this thing for my 

  


birthday today. Boots called it a diary, and I guess that's what it is. I doubt I'll ever write 

  


much in this stupid book. My life isn't all that exciting, and it doesn't need to be 

  


documented for future generations. What's the point of writing how my day went? I'd 

  


just be writing the exact same thing everyday. I woke up this morning, I sold papers, just 

  


like every other day, I ate, I went to sleep. See? Nothing exciting. Nothing spectacular. 

  


I guess the only reason I'm even writing now, is to make Kloppman happy. After all, this 

  


was his birthday present to me. I'm seventeen today. I can't really say that this will be the 

  


only time I'll ever write. I might write again, if I can ever think of something interesting 

  


which is worth the effort to write down. Until then, it's late, and I'd better get some sleep. 

  


Morning comes early for the newsies of New York City, and I have to sell tomorrow.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. ch 4

Late Last Night

  


ch. 4

  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 5, 1900

  


  


Oh man, I never thought I'd be writing again. But something happened, and it is so 

  


wonderful that I can't keep it to myself. Late last night, a couple of us were on the roof 

  


watching the fireworks. (They shoot them off every fourth of July on Coney Island.) 

  


Anyway, shortly after the fireworks display ended, Mush came over and sat down next to 

  


me. I was a nervous wreck. I have had a crush on Mush for a while now, I just never had 

  


the courage to do anything about it. As it turns out, I didn't have to. Last night while we 

  


were sitting on the roof, Mush told me that he thinks he loves me. I'm so glad he said it 

  


and I didn't have to. I never in a million years, would have been able to summon up 

  


enough courage to say it first. I love Mush Meyers. After a few moments of stunned 

  


silence, I even found my voice enough to tell him so. He smiled, then he leaned in and he 

  


kissed me. Though the fireworks outside had ended, there were still plenty going off in 

  


my head. The only other people left on the roof, were Blink and Jack, and I don't think 

  


they saw us and that's good. I don't think I'm ready to have a relationship that everyone 

  


knows about yet. This is all too new for me. I believe this is the happiest I've ever been. 

  


He is perfect in every way and I really do love him. HA! I'm in love for the first time in 

  


my life, and only my notebook knows about it. Well, aside from Mush.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. ch 5

Late Last Night

  


ch. 5

  


  


  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 6, 1900

  


  


Today, after telling me again that he loved me, Mush told me that he had been dating 

  


someone else, on and off, for a while now. I was shocked, Mush never told any of us that 

  


he was dating someone. I had a million questions, but before I could say anything, he 

  


asked for my permission to go on one last date, so that he could break it off like a 

  


gentleman. I was so jealous that I considered saying no. I wanted to tell him to simply 

  


stop seeing them. I mean, eventually they'd get the point. Right? But I couldn't do that, 

  


the fair thing to do, was to let him go. So I agreed. I really wish he had told me _before _he 

  


kissed me on the roof, but I forgave him. How could I not? He was so afraid that I would 

  


hate him forever and never speak to him again, that he was practically in tears when he 

  


told me. Looking into his eyes right then, I learned something. It is impossible to hate 

  


Mush, he is just too sweet. He's almost innocent. Almost. And, he was really sorry after 

  


all. So I let him go. Tonight I am going to Irving Hall with a couple of the guys, and 

  


Mush is going to go break up with... whoever it is, he won't tell me. Tomorrow will be 

  


great! I will, for the first time, be officially known as someone's boyfriend. I can't wait. 

  


I hope that whoever Mush is breaking up with isn't too hurt. I know now that I would be 

  


absolutely crushed if I ever lost him. I feel bad for them, but then again, this is love, and 

  


nothing can stand in the way of love. I wished him luck as he stepped out of the lodging 

  


house a few minutes ago. It sounds really stupid and corny, but I miss him already. 

  


Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow we will be together. Tomorrow is the first day of the 

  


rest of our lives. And I am ready.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. ch 6

  


Late Last Night

  


ch. 6

  


  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 7, 1900

  


  


It's late, and I'm starting to get really worried. Mush never came home last night. When 

  


he left last night, he promised me that he would be back by eleven at the latest. He never 

  


even showed up at the distribution office this morning. I don't know where he could be! 

  


Jack has started a search, and has sent a few people out at a time. So far, no one has 

  


found any sign of him. I wish that I had been smart enough to ask him where he was 

  


going last night. But I never think of things like that until it's too late. I just hope that 

  


he's okay! I'm so nervous and jumpy, that everyone's starting to give me funny looks. I 

  


can't help it though. The love of my life is out there somewhere on the ruthless streets of 

  


New York. What if something terrible happened to him? It would be all my fault for 

  


letting him go. What if the Delancey brothers got him? What if he's hurt and lying in the 

  


street somewhere suffering? I have to keep myself from asking these questions out loud. 

  


By this point, if I started on that line of thinking out loud, I would probably become 

  


hysterical. The only other person who looks half as nervous as I feel, is Blink. After all, 

  


Mush is his best friend. I wish I could talk to him about this, but I can't, I might give 

  


something away. Like I said earlier, no one knows about me and Mush, and I'd like to 

  


keep it that way. Mush, wherever you are, please be okay. I can't bare to lose you right 

  


after we found each other. Now that I've had the chance to vent my feelings, at least on 

  


paper if not out loud, I have to go. I need to be out there looking for him. Jack keeps 

  


telling everyone that there's nothing to worry about, because Mush can take care of 

  


himself. But I can't help but worry. The longer he's out there alone, the more likely it is 

  


that he's in danger. I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end. After all, we're 

  


young, and bad thing aren't supposed to happen when your young. I guess that sounds 

  


really stupid coming from someone who grew up on the streets, but right now, it's the 

  


only thing I have to believe in. Be safe Mush. I love you.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. ch 7

Late Last Night

  


ch. 7

  


  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 8, 1900

  


  


Mush is dead! I just can't believe he's gone. I can't even write right now. I just have to... 

  


go.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


TBC

  


  


  


A/N: To clear things up, ch 1 takes place on the night of July 6, 1900. The diary entries are someone else's point of view on what happened. Hope that helps!

~Ink


	8. ch 8

Late Last Night

  


ch. 8

  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 9, 1900

  


  


  


We just got back from his funeral. Now it's real, only now does this feel permanent. All 

  


it took was one day, for my life to be changed forever. It's amazing how the world still 

  


continues on the same path, as if nothing has happened. It is scary how easy it is, this 

  


morning we got up, and we sold our papers without him. Tomorrow, we will do the same 

  


thing. This has all happened too fast! Two days ago I was the happiest I've ever been, 

  


now I can't imagine feeling any more pain! My heart HURTS! I could not bring myself 

  


to write down how it happened yesterday, so now, I feel like I have to, if for no reason 

  


other than to relieve the horrible guilt which keeps taking it's ugly hands, and squeezing 

  


my soul. I was the one who told him that he could go. Why couldn't I have been selfish, 

  


just that once? If I had been, then Mush would still be here with me. It took us the entire 

  


day to find him, and when we finally did, we wished we hadn't. Swifty was the one who 

  


actually found him late last night. It was about midnight, and we had been searching all 

  


day. He came back frustrated because there was nothing more that anyone could do. He 

  


told us that he wanted to be alone for a little while, and that he'd be on the roof if anyone 

  


needed him, or if we got word about Mush. A few minutes later, we heard him yelling 

  


for Jack to get up there quick, and to leave the younger boys downstairs. I dashed up the 

  


fire escape, and when I got to the roof, I saw a gruesome sight which has forever 

  


imprinted itself into my memory. There, lying face up on the roof, was my Mush. His 

  


face was a sickly bluish-purple color, and his eyes were wide open and staring straight 

  


ahead. The terrified expression frozen on his face, absolutely broke my heart. But the 

  


worst part, was his neck. It was obvious what had happened, it was all swollen and puffy, 

  


and their were large discolored bruises all the way around it. They were the exact size 

  


and shape of a pair of hands. Mush, for some inexplicable reason, had been murdered. I 

  


stared in disbelief for a few seconds, before I collapsed to my knees, and started crying. 

  


Thankfully, no one else noticed through their own tears. Thank God for Jack! He 

  


remained level-headed enough to send someone to tell Kloppman, and to get the police. 

  


He also sent someone down to the bunk room to get a blanket. After Mush's body was 

  


covered, there was nothing more we could do. The funeral today seemed to last forever, 

  


it felt as though everything and everyone was moving in slow motion. I tried desperately 

  


to feel sad, or angry, or hurt, but I only felt numb. All of this seems so surreal, but when 

  


they lowered the coffin containing the body of the one I loved into the ground, it all hit 

  


home. I started crying again, silently this time, and when everyone threw a flower into 

  


the final resting place of our friend, me and a few other people held one back to place on 

  


top of the grave. I miss him so much! About an hour ago, I did something that scared me 

  


so badly that I would never dream of doing it again. I was in the washroom, and I saw a 

  


razor. It looked so inviting, that I picked it up, and before I knew what I was doing, it 

  


was against my wrist, biting into my skin. Luckily I was able to stop myself before I 

  


could do more than draw a drop of blood. Watching that one drop grow, and roll slowly 

  


down my wrist, I knew that I couldn't kill myself. It's not what Mush would have wanted, 

  


so tomorrow, I will get up, I will sell my papers, and I will keep on living. Because 

  


THAT is what Mush would have wanted me to do. I still love him, and I always will. 

  


Some things will never die. True love is one of those things.

  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


  


  


  


  


TBC


	9. ch 9

Late Last Night

  


ch. 9

  


  


  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 12, 1900

  


  


This may very well be my last entry. I know who killed Mush, and he's after me. He has 

  


a razor, and I am so scared that I don't know what else to do. If he finds me, their is no 

  


doubt in my mind that he will kill me. Right now I'm hiding in a closet, and the only 

  


thing I can do to keep my mind occupied is write. If I didn't, I would probably go insane 

  


with fear. I don't know how this happened, I was only talking with him about Mush. We 

  


have been counting on each other for support over the last few days. Ever since the 

  


funeral. I finally told him about me and Mush, I felt as if I had to tell someone! 

  


Afterward, he got this weird look in his eye, and he leaned down close to my ear, and he 

  


whispered, "Then you and him deserve the same fate." After that I felt a sharp pain, and 

  


everything went black. When I woke up, I couldn't see him, but I heard him in the 

  


washroom. I knew that he was getting a razor. That was when I ran. 

  


The closet seems to be getting smaller all the time. Mush's death finally makes sense. I 

  


think that if Mush had broken up with me for some other guy, I might have done the same 

  


thing. So, if anyone ever reads this, tell him that I forgive him. Tell the others, that I love 

  


them like brothers, and that I'm so grateful that they were a part of my life. Thank them 

  


for always being there for me. I hear footsteps, their getting closer now. Tell Kloppman 

  


'thank you' for always knowing what to do, and for understanding when I was a little short 

  


on rent. I'm quickly running out of time, he'll be here any second now. Finally, please 

  


bury me next to Mush. I love him, and now we will finally be together again. I hope that 

  


I make it into heaven, and I hope that Mush is there waiting for me. I want everyone to 

  


know that my life was never great, but it could have been far, far, worse. He's found me. 

  


He does have a razor, luckily it's a sharp one. I hope he does it quickly, I hope it won't 

  


hurt too much. Also, I hope with all my heart, that God will forgive him.

  


Thank you all for being...

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


"... Thank you all for being my friends! Love, Dutchy." Officer Murphy finished.

  


  


"So the diary belonged to the victim?" Sargent O'Connor asked.

  


  


"Yes sir, Ryan "Dutchy" Madison." Murphy answered, "but it gives no names or identification of any kind as to who the perpetrator is."

  


  


"Well, we'll worry about that later, for now, let's take care of the body." Sargent O'Connor said.

  


  


There on the floor, lying in a shallow pool of his own blood, is Dutchy. His skin is much lighter than usual, which is understandable, considering the amounts of blood he has lost. His throat is slit, the wound is gaping open, revealing mangled flesh, and scarlet pools of blood. Lying in this helpless position, he looks very vulnerable, and much too young to be dead. 

  


The officers are preparing to move the body, when they hear a small sob. Sargent O'Connor opens the closet door, disclosing a boy clutching a blood stained razor. He is rocking back and forth with his eyes closed, whispering silently to himself. Their are tears streaming down his face, and the front of his shirt is soaked in a mixture of blood and tears.

  


When questioned, he immediately confesses to both murders, and does not resist when he is taken into custody.

  


  


  


  


  


  


TBC


	10. ch 10

Late Last Night

  


ch. 10

  


  


  


  


  


Prisoner #4362, Michael Parker, alias "Kid Blink", was apprehended on July the 3rd, 1900.

  


He has been charged with two counts of murder in the first degree, and has plead guilty to both charges.

  


He was sentenced to death on July the 30th, 1900.

  


The sentence is to be carried out by means of the electric chair on September the 14th, 1900.

  


  


  


  


  


TBC


	11. ch 11

Late Last Night

  


ch. 11

  


  


  


  


  


#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Prisoner #4362, Michael "Kid Blink" Parker.

September 14, 1900

  


  


  


I asked if I could have some paper and a pen, and to my surprise, the guards agreed. I 

  


guess their trying to keep me from freaking out now that my sentence is so close. I'm 

  


scared, but I know that what I did was wrong, and I guess that's why I'm writing now. I 

  


only have a few minutes left on this earth, and I don't intend to waist them. I would give 

  


anything to take it all back. They told me that one of the last things that Dutchy wrote, 

  


was that he forgave me. I can't believe that he could forgive me after what I put him 

  


through. If I had been in his shoes, I would have cursed myself to Hell a thousand times 

  


over. That's why Dutchy was a better person than me. He also wrote that he hopes God 

  


forgives me, and I hope so too, although I know I don't deserve it. I. AM. SORRY. I 

  


have never been more sorry in all of my life. The truth is, I didn't mean to kill Dutchy, 

  


and I certainly didn't mean to kill Mush. It's just... I couldn't help it. No one here believes 

  


me, but it's true. When Mush told me that he wanted to end our relationship, something 

  


just.... snapped. It was like someone else took over my body entirely. The same thing 

  


happened when Dutchy told me that he and Mush were together before Mush died. I 

  


couldn't help it, and I'm so sorry. I've pretty much given up any hopes I had of getting 

  


into heaven, always assuming that heaven exists. I killed two people in cold blood, and I 

  


deserve to spend eternity in Hell. If their is a heaven, I hope that Mush and Dutchy are 

  


together. I pray that they are happy, and that they both forgive me. If I could do it all 

  


over, things would have turned out differently. But in this life, there are no such things as 

  


second chances. So in closing I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Please, everyone, forgive 

  


me.

  


  


Blink

  


#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  


  


As Blink finished the last letter that he would ever write, the guard walked into his cell.

  


  


"It's time." The guard said.

  


  


"I know." Blink responded.

  


  


"Let's go." The guard urges.

  


  


Blink remains unmoving.

  


  


"Get up. Get up boy... Come on..."

  


  


  


  


  


TBC

  


A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter!


	12. ch 12

Late Last Night

  


ch. 12

  


  


  


  


"Get up. Get up boy... Come on... Come on... Alright, carry da banner! Sell da papers!" Kloppman's voice resonated throughout the entire bunk room, awakening even the deepest of sleepers.

  


  


The words penetrated his sleep, and he shot up, and immediately began searching the bunk room. 

  


  


His eyes quickly landed on Mush, Dutchy, and Kid Blink, as they went about their morning routines.

  


  


"It was a dream?" He whispered to himself, "but it all seemed so real!"

  


  


"Hey, you okay kid?" Race asked, pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders.

  


  


"Yeah, I guess so." He responded a little slowly. "I just had a bad dream is all."

  


  


"Well you'd better get ready, your gonna be late." Race said as he walked off toward the washroom.

  


  


He sat there for a few minutes thinking over the events of his dream. All of a sudden he was smacked in the back of the head.

  


  


"Hey Snipeshooter," Blink said grinning his ever-present grin, "ya shouldn't sleep sitting up, it ain't healthy."

  


  


Snipeshooter grinned sheepishly.

  


  


"I wasn't sleepin'!" He protested good-naturedly.

  


  


"Could a' fooled me." Blink retorted playfully. "Now are ya gonna get ready for work, or are ya gonna sit there all day so that ya can starve tonight?"

  


  


"I'm comin'!" Snipeshooter said, feeling better already.

  


  


The last traces of the dream were already melting away. By the time he got to the distribution office, Snipeshooter didn't remember it at all.

  


  


Bad dreams occur often in the city. Some are worse than others, but all are eventually forgotten in the light of a brand new day. Especially in the Newsboys lodging house, good dreams are remembered, bad dreams are forgotten, and life _always_ goes on.

  


  


  


  


  


  


THE END

  


  


A/N: So what did you think? Do you like the ending? Please review and tell me! This was really hard to write! The plot kept wanting to go in a different direction. Thank you all for reading!

~Ink

  


  


  


  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Shoutouts!

  


  


SPECSGLASSES~ OMG! Your review for chapter nine was so funny! Hehehe! Shagoogle! I am totally gonna start using that word now! You reviewed almost every chapter! You are awesome. Thank you so much for reviewing. I am happy that you liked the story!

  


  


JUSTDUCK~ I loved your reviews! Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy you liked my story!

  


  


ANGELFISH7~ Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked my story!

  


  


GOTHICAUTHOR~ My spelling is terrible, Thank GOD for spell check! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story.

  


  


WINGS4~ I didn't really kill Mush! So everything's okay right? :)


End file.
